cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14)
The fourteenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore premiered on September 19, 2015. The season introduced two new participants and twenty returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty-two participants. Production In this season of UHC, twenty-two participants are paired up, creating eleven teams of two scattered in a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking borderMumble makes a return from the previous season, this time their teammate are not mumble and each team have a separate teamspeak room. Partial cut-clean makes its' debut, food will be cooked but ores will not. Strength II is disabled once more. Graser10 organised the season, the intro sequence was made by FinsGraphics, while StrauberryJam hosted the introduction. The serves used to host the season is the Play Cube SMP. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 20 minutes long, like previous seasons. Episodes ''Episodes are an estimation. '' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Teams :For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. :Bold' indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *PatClone *JWingWangWong *Kiingtong (Will) *'PrivateFearless' (Isaac) *MrMitch361 *Bayani *RumbleCrumble *TheCampingRusher *CreeperFarts (Ant) *HyperCraft (HyperDarkness/Dylan) *Pokediger1 *HBomb94 *Dfield *TYBZI *Tofuugaming *StrauberryJam *Grapeapplesauce *NoBoomGaming *Graser10 *Vasehh *8BitHomo *MlgHwnt Summary Early Game The season started out very roughly for the Black Team, because RumbleCrumble was snuck up on, and silently killed by a Creeper early in the first episode. Grapeapplesauce gets quite unlucky in the beginning, as he takes 5 hearts of damage from PvE. Not long after, Kiingtong was punched accidentally by his teammate, Privatefearless. The problem was not solved and was ignored. Elimination Trivia *This season is the second year anniversary of the series. However, it did not premiere in August but in September. *Dfield later confirmed this on his stream. He said that this season will be after PAX Prime. He also mentioned that everyone was too busy on the days they planned to record. Dfield Stream **He also commented about Bee could not make it on the dates they planned to record because of her traveling. *This season was pre-announced by Graser10 in his video.Graser's Video **In the video, he was given an image. This image particularly has 14 hearts, each having cracks in the middle, possibly correlating to the fourteenth season of Cube UHC. **Both video and the tweet includes a time, 5PM EST, which is coincidentally the same time Cube UHCs would premiere.Cube Tweet **Several Cube members retweeed the tweet, they are Grape, Straub, NoBoom, Dfield, JWong, Kiingtong, Poke, Tofuu, Tybzi, and Graser. ***Other regular non-Cube SMP participants such as Bayani, CreeperFarts, HyperCraft and 8Bit also retweeted this. Newcomer PrivateFearless also tweeted the post *Talekio does not make a return as he wasn't at home to record. Talekio Tweet Pt.1 ** He also said that he's not entirely sure if he'll return in the next season. Talekio Tweet Pt. 2 *Rumblecrumble was the first to die he died in ep 1 by a creeper and became the 5th player in cube UHC history to die in the first episode. *Tofuugaming, is the first to take damage. *This marks the debut of PrivateFearless and MlgHwnt into the Cube UHC series. *Vasehh made a return since his last season in Season 5. *The first episode of the season is Tofuugaming's 100th episode in the entire Cube UHC series. *Like Season 11, there are no female participant(s). **This is however is the first season to not feature any female skin ***In Season 11, by mistake, Tofuugaming had a female version of his skin *Similar to Season 10, the roster of the season is twenty-two participants. *Kiingtong is punched by his teammate, Privatefearless, without a heal. *In a few videos, participants mentioned that it was difficult to play due to the Minecraft servers being down. This possibly means that the season was recorded on September 13, 2015. Cube UHC S14: Episode 1 (16:13) *8BitHomo has a privated video, entitled "Real UHC Intro", that contains the intro sequence of this season, but with a different song. Warning: 'Song is explicit.Real UHC Intro *There was an issue with the border shrinking as it was not getting updated on the sidebar. Shrinking Border Glitch *Rusher is the first person to craft a Golden Head of the season using Rumble's head. *The world border moved 200 blocks per episode. *There is a different variation of this season's logo, which can be seen in a few of the participants' thumbnails. The golden apple is more detailed by having a shine. The font is changed from white to a red, and it's more bold. The hearts changed to a dark red, and the stem and left are a golden-brown color. It also has a dark red outline. Gallery 'Intro Sequence S14 - Cube Present.png|The Cube Presents S14 - Ultra Hardcore.png|S14 Ultra Hardcore S14 - Featuring.png|Featuring S14 - T1.png|Team 1 - Pat and JWong S14 - T2.png|Team 2 - Kiingtong and PrivateFearless S14 - T3.png|Team 3 - MrMitch and Bayani S14 - T4.png|Team 4 - Rumble and Rusher S14 - T5.png|Team 5 - CreeperFarts and HyperCraft S14 - T6.png|Team 6 - Poke and HBomb S14 - T7.png|Team 7 - Dfield and Tybzi S14 - T8.png|Team 8 - Tofuu and Straub S14 - T9.png|Team 9 - Grape and NoBoom S14 - T10.png|Team 10 - Graser and Vas S14 - T11.png|Team 11 - 8Bit and Hwnt UHC S14 Logo.png|Season 14 Logo (without Mumble) UHC S14 Logo Mumble.png|Season 14 - Official Logo 'Thumbnails' S14 - Pat Thumb.jpg S14 - JWong Thumb.jpg S14 - Kiingtong Thumb.jpg S14 - Private Thumb.jpg S14 - Bayani Thumb.jpg S14 - MrMitch Thumb.jpg S14 - Rumble Thumb.jpg S14 - Rusher Thumb.jpg S14 - Creeper Thumb.jpg S14 - Hyper Thumb.jpg S14 - Poke Thumb.jpg S14 - HBomb Thumb.jpg S14 - Dfield Thumb.jpg S14 - Tybzi Thumb.jpg S14 - Tofuu Thumb.jpg S14 - Straub Thumb.jpg S14 - Grape Thumb.jpg S14 - NoBoom Thumb.jpg S14 - Graser Thumb.jpg S14 - Vas Thumb.jpg S14 - 8Bit Thumb.jpg S14 - Hwnt Thumb.jpg Videos ''To be added. '' References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z